Esclava
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Las revelaciones sobre su sangre Ackerman y sobre su lazo con Eren, quiebran su alma. No era familia de Eren, era su esclava. El mundo comienza a perder color, la oscuridad toma partido en el alma atormentada de Mikasa Ackerman donde la palabras de Eren resuenan. Canonverse manga 112.


La calidez había desaparecido, cualquier rastro de ella ya no quedaba en su piel ni en su alma. No reconocía esos ojos opacos y vacíos, tampoco la voz gélida que taladraba sus oídos y decía esas palabras crueles.

¿Era una pesadilla? Sí, debía serlo. Debía seguir dormida y cuando despertara lo vería cerca de ella, con esa mirada desafiante, pero llena de algo que ella llamaba bondad. No, aún mejor, volverían a ser niños, volvería a vivir en la casa de la familia Jaeger, volverían a ser inocentes y limpios de cualquier pecado.

Ignorantes de todo.

Armin fue golpeado salvajemente, el rodillazo de Eren había dado directamente en su estómago, el muchacho más bajo no había podido esquivarlo, Mikasa lo vio caer de rodillas y comenzar a escupir sangre.

\- Solo detente… - su voz sonaba irreconocible, como un murmullo que se perdía en su propia garganta seca.

Las lágrimas de sus ojos seguían cayendo, tan libres como Mikasa nunca creyó que estarían ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese mundo que desconocía? No era el mundo cruel, pero hermoso donde su rayo de luz la iluminaba para seguir cada día. No. Era un lugar ajeno donde la luz había desaparecido, donde no había calor ni esperanza.

Era un mundo donde ella era una esclava con cadenas invisibles que la convertían en un perfecto perro guardián de un hombre que la despreciaba.

¿Quién era ese hombre de ojos esmeraldas fríos que la miraba con tanta furia contenida?

¿Quién era ella?

Quizás nadie, quizás quien era realmente murió hace años, tal y como él dijo, quizás ahora solo era un cascarón sin alma que debía obedecer lo que su sangre maldita la obligaba. No era humana, era un objeto. Un esclavo.

Lo que más despreciaba Eren en el mundo. Un maldito esclavo.

No pudo moverse para ayudar a Armin, su cuerpo no respondía como quería. Apenas había conseguido apretar la bufanda negra entre sus delgados dedos, en un intento patético de sentir que el lazo que ella creía que lo unía a Eren, era más que un lazo entre un amo y su sirviente.

Eren miró impávido a Armin que seguía escupiendo sangre y temblando en el suelo, arrodillado como si luchara contra su propio dolor físico y emocional. Por fin consiguió reaccionar, corrió hacia Armin y lo sostuvo con fuerza, sus manos apretaban duramente los brazos de su amigo de la infancia.

Ella también temblaba.

Escuchó órdenes de Eren, vio a los hombres entrar al escuchar el alboroto de la pelea, los soldados partidarios de los Jaeger tomaron a la niña que había dejado de temblar y miraba ida al demonio al que había jurado asesinar, si hace instantes ella quizás llegó a pensar que no eran demonios como en Marley los llamaban, probablemente ese pensamiento debió haber desaparecido.

\- ¿Y? – Armin tosió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Mikasa, le costaba hablar - ¿Qué es lo que querías decir?

Eren lo miró.

\- ¿Es esta la libertad que tú querías? ¿La libertad de herir a Mikasa? – Armin apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de continuar – Dime ¿Quién es el verdadero esclavo de mierda?

\- ¡¿A quién llamas esclavo?! – Eren respondió toscamente, Mikasa lo vio apretar sus puños, por un segundo temió que se transformara. Su rostro se había desfigurado en ira – Vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A donde todo comenzó. El distrito de Shiganshina.

El Jaeger no dijo más, volvió a dar la espalda y salió de la habitación, los soldados restantes los apuntaban con armas mientras un se llevaba silenciosamente a la niña de Marley, ella le dio una mirada indescifrable que Mikasa sintió familiar.

Armin intentó pararse, pero sus rodillas volvieron a flaquear, la muchacha escuchó a los soldados reír mientras su amigo de la infancia hacía esfuerzos por recobrar el aire, él movió con dificultad el brazo que pasaba por el cuello femenino para afianzar su agarre, pero su movimiento fue torpe y terminó volviendo a caer a un lado, llevándose consigo uno de los extremos de la bufanda de Mikasa.

Su mano libre tomó el extremo de la bufanda, lo acarició con las yemas de sus dedos como hizo muchísimas veces atrás, los ojos se le volvieron a cristalizar ¿Qué significaba ahora esa bufanda? Siempre significó todo. El regalo de su salvador, del niño que la rescató del infierno y le dio una segunda oportunidad. De la persona por quien decidió vivir y a quien decidió proteger de absolutamente todo mal.

Pero ahora, era una prenda sin valor. Una bufanda vieja y decolorada.

Había sido por un golpe de suerte que sus caminos se cruzaran, Eren no era su fuerza, eso dijo él, ella solo se aferró a lo que encontró. Ella solo se encadenó a él sin motivos. Si su fuerza no era Eren, entonces ¿Servía de algo levantarse? ¿Servía de algo vivir en un mundo donde era un esclavo cuyo amo no deseaba?

Era menos que ganado. Era lo que Eren odiaba.

¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué se alejaba? ¿Por qué vivía así? No ¡Que no se vaya! ¡Que no la deje! ¡Tenía miedo! Sin Eren no había hogar, no había espacio en el mundo para ella. Sintió desesperación, la misma que nació cuando él fue devorado por ese titán. Su brazo que ayudaba a Armin flaqueó, lo sintió sacudirla, pero no podía reaccionar, temblaba, temblaba como un pobre animalito perdido en la lluvia, sin dueño, sin casa, sin nada.

\- Mikasa ¡Mikasa!

\- Por favor, no te vayas…

El llanto volvió, ya no uno mudo que podía manejar, sino uno desgarrador donde en cada grito que soltaba descargaba su dolor, su ira, su impotencia por ser abandonada y desechada. Volvía a quedar sola, perdida. Vacía.

Armin la abrazó, pero el dolor no se iba, no veía nada, no sentía nada más que el golpeteo de su cabeza y de su corazón. Él se iba. Él se alejaba. Él la despreciaba. Su razón de vivir había desaparecido, era como si mundo se fragmentara y comenzara a caer a pedazos.

La esclava Mikasa que siempre ignoró sus cadenas y las llamó lazos de amor, ahora veía una realidad abrumadora, por más suaves que fueran, cadenas eran cadenas, y un esclavo siempre sería un esclavo que el amo podría abandonar cuando deseara.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, con ira. No le importó que los soldados comenzaran a gritarles, no entendía ninguna palabra, ni siquiera las que Armin murmuraba entre sus sollozos.

Mikasa no veía ni sentía nada más que su dolor.

Su vida había perdido su pequeño rayo de luz. Todo estaba consumido en la absoluta oscuridad.

Había vuelto a morir.


End file.
